Unraveling the Mystery of Hiei
by Obsessive Kabuto Fangirl
Summary: Can Yuske find out Hiei's mysterious past? And will Hiei be able to see his sister again?
1. The Beginning of the Mission

Akina and Hiei were brother and sister. Akina the sister' Hiei the brother. Hiei was the older one, by a year. He was thirteen when the Accident had happened. It all happened on Friday the Thirteenth of August, 2002……

"Hiei! Take Akina and run! Use your ability!" Hiei's mother said.

"But, mom, what's wrong?" asked the ignorant boy.

"Their here. I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you too, mom." The boy said. 'They' were the Demonic Force. They'd illegally made Hiei one of them. Now he had to wear a bandana on his forehead to hide his third eye. He didn't want Akina to know. Though she was twelve, she acted as if she were eight. "Come on, Akina." Hiei said, grabbing his sister's hand. Then they vanished.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! GO BACK AND GET MOM AND DAD, HIEI!" Akina screamed at her brother, tears rolling out her eyes.

"The Demonic Force has already got them." Hiei answered her, tears streaming out of his eyes as well.

And that was the last time he'd cried. Shortly after that time in their painful past, Hiei and Akina had gone their separate ways. He hadn't seen her in almost two full years, and preferred that she didn't see him now. He was afraid that, inside, she'd hate him for leaving her; for his new found life. He was now a known demon, and part of Team Urameshi in the Dark Tournament, of which his other teammates were Yuske, Kurama, and Kuwabara, all of which were tough competitors for opposing teams.

Had he perhaps known that Kuwabara was trying to get Akina to date him, he would have left the team. But whether or not he liked it, he knew that the time was approaching that they'd meet again-different and changed people. And also, he knew he'd never leave Team Urameshi-his teammates were like his family, and were also his friends, particularily Kurama, whose past was almost as mysterious as his own.

"Hey, Hiei!" Yuske Urameshi's voice called.

"What do you want, Urameshi?" Hiei asked in a tough-guy attitude.

"Koenma's sending me on another mission. Kurama's not willing to go, and Kuwabara's in the hospital. Do you want to go?" Yuske asked.

"Sure. I'm bored. Might as well." Hiei answered.

Kuwabara: Whadya put me in the hospital for!

Me: you have major external injuries.

Kuwabara: No I don't. I'm too tough for little scratches.

Me: fine. writes something down on notebook

Kuwabara: Hey! My arm's bleeding!

Me: Yeah. Put my imagination to work. You might want to go get some stitches.

Yuske: And I thought Gohei was tough.

Me: Yeah right. I'd beat him easily.

Yuske: Only if he doesn't read your next chapter, right?

Me: Yeah. It' gonna be a good chapter, so everyone else might want to read it, too.


	2. Sleeping in a Tree

"Why is he sending you on another mission?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Koenma and Yusuke both knew that the only time he went on a mission was when he was very bored and had nothing better to do.

"Something about a girl. Her name is 'Akina' or something." Yusuke said, shrugging.

Hiei started to sweat. It was her. The time had come. He had to see her again-he had to see if she was okay. But that would be the end of it. As far as family was, they were nothing but distant cousins in their minds. But in real life, they were brother and sister. "I'll go. I know her."

"Who is she?" Yusuke asked interestedly.

"None of your business. I'll take this mission to myself, okay? I don't need help from a mortal like yourself. You'll just get in the way." Hiei answered harshly. He glanced at his friend, his death glance showing in his black eyes. Short he may be, he had a short temper to match.

"Jeez. Okay. I get it. You like her." Yusuke answered.

"No, she's an old friend." Hiei lied.

"Whatever." Yusuke answered. And with that, Hiei climbed into his tree for the night, and watched Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara turn off the light by his tree.

Kuwabara-I wasn't mentioned!

Me: so? Do I care?

Kuwabara: no. Fine. Leave me alone.

Me: so, every one else, what did you think?


End file.
